A Fairy Tale
by Hanmyo
Summary: A fantasy story using the OLS characters. Hanmyo, a young princess escapes her suitor and meets up with a young wizard in training (guess who^.~) please R
1. Once upon a time...

Outlaw star isn't mine

A Fairy Tale

By Hanmyo

Once upon a time, long ago in a kingdom filled with joy and love, there lived a young princess. In spite of her father's wishes she refused to marry the suitors chosen for her. She was only fourteen, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted to know real love, to find someone she could truly care about. At an earlier age, she remembered hearing stories about princesses finding their one true love and living happily ever after. Since then, she'd been looking for a time when she could live happily ever after.

One fateful day, her father announced that she would be married to a man by the name Hazanko of the Anten Dynasty. Unable to bare her responsibilities as a princess she fled from the kingdom never to return.

Hazanko, a controlling man, was unpleased by his bride-to-be's disappearance. He had formed a scheme to take over the kingdom as soon as they were wed, but now she would delay his well-laid plans. He then set out to find her and bring her back. Thus where this fairy tale begins...

Hanmyo ran through the dense forest, avoiding roots and shrubs as best she could, dragging the length of her flowing lavender dress behind her. Her shoes had long since fallen from her cut and bruised feet. Starved and weak, the princess could run no longer and collapsed to the cool soil below her. She lay staring up at the bright blue sky. How she longed to be a bird and fly through the air. , to be free of the restraints of legs and feet. 

She brushed a thin strand of purple hair from her eyes sighing as she lay there. The light of the bright sun became a dark shadow as it was blocked out by the tall figure of a robed man. Hanmyo jolted up, using some unknown strength in her. The man was rather short, wearing a long dark blue cloak around his broad body. Atop his head rested a tall pointed hat made of the same material of his cloak.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked stumbling back a bit. Suddenly she found herself falling, her foot caught in some unknown obstacle. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind as an unseen person prevented her from crashing to the hard ground below. A bit startled, she tried to stand, but lost her footing as pain shot through the captured ankle.

"Whoa! You're gonna hurt yourself." The sweet sound of a young boy's voice filled her ears as he lifted her into his arms. She looked up into his boyish face. His blond hair hung down over his crystal blue eyes. He smiled down at her making her forget all about her twisted ankle. He soon began to walk, carrying her behind the man in the blue robe, watching his step as he did, his blond hair waving back and forth in the warm wind.

"What is your name?" Hanmyo asked as they crossed a small clear stream.

"Jim." He answered, "What is yours?"

She smiled, pleased that this boy didn't know her royal status. "Hanmyo. Where are we going?" 

"We're going back to my house. It isn't too much farther." They continued on past enormous oak trees that glow with the magic of butterflies and colorful birds. The sounds of the singing forest lifted her spirits. She had never heard something so beautiful in all her life at the palace. 

Soon, the small group halted in front of a large oak. Hanmyo glanced around, a bit confused. Why were they stopping? This didn't look like any house she'd ever seen. The man in front took a small step forward and lifted a large, rough hand to the sky. 

"Locugi mateisa kojukai..." He spoke the words in a familiar rhythm and went silent. His hand dropped back to the folds of his robe. For a few seconds there was nothing, no sound, and no movement. Then, from some unknown region inside the tree, the vibration of wood rubbing against wood echoed through the forest. Hanmyo watched as a hidden door on the face of the old tree slid to the side revealing the hollowed inside. The man stepped inside followed by herself and Jim. The insides were simple. A table in the corner served as a kitchen table. In the center of the room was a long wooden table covered in pots of powders and herbs. A large book lay open on the middle of the table. A small flight of stairs on the other side of the room looked to lead up to bedrooms. 

Jim stepped forward, setting her on one of the chairs in the room. He stepped back allowing her to see him. He wore long brown pants that tucked into tall leather boots. A brown leather vest covered a light, off-white, long sleeve shirt. He bent down and lifted her foot. Hanmyo winced as the forgotten pain shot through her.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly; "I'll be right back ok?" She nodded and he left to the large table. She watched as he started checking over each pot trying to locate a certain one. She smiled to herself inwardly. He was so sweet. Something about him made her feel happy for once. The older man had long since left to the unknown upstairs. 

Hanmyo sat silently waiting, when she heard a soft purr. She glanced around behind her looking for the source. Unable to see what it was she turned back.

"Hello!" A cheery voice chimed in next to her. She almost fell out of the wooden chair as the image of a small cat with wings smiled up at her.

"Oh don't mind Aisha." Jim said, returning with a small dish. "She's a bit nosy."

"Am not!" The cat creature announced, then proceeded to talk with the girl. "What's your name?"

"H-Hanmyo."She answered stuttering a bit.

"I'm Aisha! Where are you from?" This question caught her off guard. What was she going to say? She couldn't tell them the truth.

"Aw leaver alone Aisha." Jim said, saving her once again. He bent down with the dish in his hand and lifted her ankle gently. Taking some of the powder in his hand, he sprinkled it over her foot. She wondered what he was doing; she'd never seen medicine used in that way. The boy closed his eyes and started to chant. "Tukasai batsei..." Hanmyo's eyes widened as she felt the pain in her ankle leave her body, replaced by a soothing warmth.

"W-what is that?!" Jim had finished his chant and smiled up at her.

"It's a healing spell."

"You're a wizard?" She knew wizards were scarce in this world, she had heard stories about them, but never dreamt of actually meeting one.

"Well sort of. I'm in training. My father is much more powerful than I am."

"Your father?"

"Ya, the guy who went upstairs earlier. Sorry he didn't introduce himself. He's not one to interact with others." 

Hanmyo smiled down at him as he continued to crouch in front of her. "It's ok." She didn't seem him blush as he stood. Her eyes turned back to Aisha, who was currently cleaning her fur. 

"So what were you doing out n the forest alone, wearing a dress and no shoes?" Jim asked setting the powder dish back on the table. Hanmyo bit her lower lip. Now she'd have to tell him. She didn't want to but there was no way around it.

"Running." She said softly.

"I could see that, but what were you running for.... or is it from?" 

"I was running from my parents." She lowered her eyes, unable to let him see her tears.

"Your parents? What for?"

She sighed, might as well tell him the entire story. "I haven't been totally honest with you. My real name is Princess Hanmyo of the Neko kingdom. My parents were to have me wed to a man named Hazanko of the Anten Dynasty."

Jim was silent. This is it. He hates me now, she thought. "That's terrible." He spoke up. "How can a person's parents force love on them?" Hanmyo looked up at him; her eyes brimmed with tears. "What?! Did I say something wrong?!" 

She smiled up at him laughing a bit and shook her head; "No you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why the tears?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"It's just.... I've never met anyone... as nice as you..." This response seemed to catch him off guard and he found himself without words. The only thing he could manage was a coy smile.

**************

Ok i really am enjoying this one^^ i hope yall like it^^ thanks for readin


	2. Loved ones

Outlaw Star is not mine

A Fairy Tale

By Hanmyo

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The darkness of the castle seemed to sicken the land of its beauty. High atop a jagged cliff stood the Anten towers. Inside, Hazanko stood over the three warriors. Each one gave off a darkness that couldn't be described. The black consumed the light, melting it into emptiness.

"I have summoned you here for a purpose." Hazanko spoke, his voice deep and strong. "You are to seek out my bride and bring her to me. My extensive plan rests on your success. If you fail, there will be no place you can hide to escape my wrath. Is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Hazanko." They answered in unison.

"Good. Now go, and do not fail. I want her here alive." The three dark figures bowed then swiftly disappeared into the dark shadows.

"I will rule this world, I swear it." Hazanko turned, his long cape whirling behind him and he left for a darker area of the castle.

Hanmyo giggled as she watched Jim plunge into the water. He was starting to get frustrated with his attempts to catch some fish for dinner, but his failure to do so seemed to make Hanmyo happy. He turned to her, an embarrassed grin on his face. He pulled himself back to his feet and took the spear once more taking aim at a near by trout. He focused his mind on that one fish, and then lunged for it. The end of the sharp stick connected with the soft scales of the fish, impaling it on to the wooden staff. Jim held it in the air starring at it. He'd done it. He had actually caught a fish.

He turned towards the bank where Hanmyo sat, "Look, Hanmyo! I..." He looked around and saw she was no longer there. He turned, scanning the area. "Hanmyo?" He waited a second or two but there was no answer. He climbed out of the stream, laying the fish on the ground next to his shoes and vest. Where is she, he thought as he climbed a small, grassy hill. Maybe she was just playing with him. Somewhere inside him told him she wasn't playing. He looked about franticly searching for her. Jim's gaze stopped on a rustling bush. He took a few cautious steps forward towards it. Pushing the branches apart as silently as possible, he peered through. A sigh of relief escape his lips as he saw Hanmyo sitting on a patch of green grass conversing with a small .........glowing orb? 

Jim stepped through attracting their attention. "Jim!" Hanmyo smiled at him, "This is Melfina." He glanced at the glowing sphere that fluttered around the purple haired girl.

"A...fairy?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes I am." The sweet voice of a girl floated from the pixie. In a glimmer of bright colored light, Melfina changed. When he unshielded his eyes Jim could see the figure of a tall dark haired girl. She wore a short green dress that held tight to her form. Her long wings shined in the afternoon sun. 

"Wow! You're so beautiful!" Hanmyo exclaimed as she watched the fairy kneel down in front of them.

"Stop showin' off." The harsh, grumpy voice of a man spoke out. Jim looked in its direction and caught site of a red haired elf sitting lazily in a tree.

"Oh be quiet Gene. And didn't I tell you to lay off the drinks?" Mel shot a fierce glare at the tall elf, whom held a brown bottle to his mouth.

"Don't you tell -me- what to do!" He continued to gulp down the alcohol. 

Jim was a bit taken back by the sight of creatures he'd never seen before in his life. He'd heard of them before from others. Thy were said to be evil creatures that stole children from their parents, but these two didn't seem to be all that interested in that kind of stuff.

Hanmyo and Jim watched as the two of them argued back and forth about random things, when he heard the familiar voice of the winged cat cry through the air. "Jim!!! Jim Where are you!?!?"

"What's the matter Aisha?" Jim questioned, exiting through the green shrub. Aisha came to a halt in front of them, gasping for air.

"You're father.... house... hurry!" Aisha looked up with scared feline eyes. Jim nodded and grabbed his boots and vest, slipping them on and ran off forgetting the fish. Hanmyo ran a few steps behind him, carrying the exhausted Aisha in her arms.

Gene and Melfina had long since seized their bickering and were following them curiously.

Jim starred wide-eyed at the broken in door of the tree house. He took a careful step inside, motioning to Hanmyo to stay where she was. Inside, the light of the lamps had been snuffed out. Shadows danced on the walls as Jim stepped over broken jars and wood. In the corner of the room, just below the steps, something moved. The blond froze and starred at the spot, trying to get a better look at it. Suddenly it moaned in pain.

"Father?!" He took a step forward and was at the injured man's side. 

He was weak and could barely bring out the words as he spoke. "Listen to me...son..."

"Hush father! You need to keep your strength." Jim said, feeling helpless as his father pressed on.

"You... you must protect her.... Protect her from the evil...."

"What are you talking about? What evil?"

"The evil that will.... Take over this world if...she is taken." His father began to cough up streams of blood.

"No, Father! You can't die!" Jim screamed, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as his father was swept away from his world.

*********

^^ I hope yall liked this part! I'm really getting into this one. Its so much fun^_^ anyway , I know some of yall must be wondering, Hanmyo marry Hazanko???? Well I just figured that back then it didn't matter how old u were just how much power and wealth you had, so that's why I did that^^;;;; anyway thanks for reading 


	3. Heros on both sides

Outlaw Star is not mine

A Fairy Tale

By Hanmyo

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Hanmyo watched through the open door as Jim held his father's empty body in his arms. This was her fault. If she hadn't run away none of this would have happened. She could see the tears in his eyes as the light from the sun shown in on him. What should she do? If she stayed, Jim might end up the one who gets hurt, but if she left she would lose him. She turned and stepped out of site. Leaning up against the tree, she sank down to the grassy soil and held her knees. Tears soon fell from her eyes and she buried her face into the cloth of her dress. 

Soft fur rubbed against her hand as she cried. Looking up, Hanmyo saw Aisha starring up at her. She sniffled, wiping the tears from her dark brown eyes. "I-I'm ...sorry..." She whispered, trying to hold back more tears.

The cat shook her head, "Its not your fault."

"Yes it is.... if I hadn't run away... " Aisha jumped up on her knees and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No it isn't. You did what you did because you wished to be free. That is what Jim and his father strive for. If he died to keep you free, then he did not die in vein." Hanmyo was silent. Aisha was right, somehow, but she still felt a sense of involvement in his death.

Aisha's ears perked up and she sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Hanmyo asked. Aisha jumped from her knees and crouched to the ground, focusing on a particular bush. Hanmyo watched, fear creeping into her limbs. Suddenly, the bush began to shake. She screamed as a man leapt out in front of her.

"Hanmyo!?" Jim came running around the tree and stopped, starring at the intruder. He stepped in front of her, a long staff in hand. The man, dressed in heavy armor and wielding a very sharp sword dropped into a defensive position. Before Hanmyo could do anything to stop them, they lunged forward weapons in hand. 

A loud crash echoed in her ears as metal met wood. Hanmyo stood and waited. The two figures standing in a motionless pose. She watched as the knight in front of her fell to one knee clutching at his chest where the staff had dented in the metal. Her eyes fell on the figure behind the man as it fell to the ground.

"Jim!!" She quickly got to her feet and ran to him. She bent over him, her purple bangs dangling over her worried face. She turned him over and saw the patch of blood coursing from an open wound in his side where the sword had penetrated. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with pain. She had done it again. Because of her, someone she cared about was hurt. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again, falling on his warm skin.

"Hanmyo, don't cry." He said as he placed a soft hand on her cheek, wiping the streaks away. He slowly sat up removing his hand. Underneath the wet cloth, she could see a gash that looked more like a scratch. Her eyes found his and saw he was smiling. "I'm ok. Don't worry." He got to his feet taking her hand and helping her up. The knight was back and standing. This time Hanmyo had a chance to stop the fight.

"Laguna! Don't hurt him!" Jim blinked as Hanmyo stood in front of him, her hands spread out. The knight stepped forward, his sword still out. A few seconds past before he let out a sigh and sheathed his sword. Slipping off his heavy metal helmet, his long dark hair fell around his face. 

Laguna smiled at her, his expression soft, "Getting into trouble again, Princess?"

Hanmyo couldn't help but smile. She ran forward in three quick steps and embarrassed the tall man around the waist. 

"Little princess?" He said kneeling down to her height. "It's time to go home now. Your parents are very worried about you." Hanmyo frowned and turned away from him. Jim could tell that she didn't want to go back. He watched as she bit her lower lip in thought, then she spoke.

"I don't want to go back." She said in a whisper.

"What was that m'lady?" The dark haired man asked, stepping forward a bit.

"I said I don't want to go back to the castle. I want to stay here." The knight was a bit taken back by this, as was Jim. She wanted to stay out here? 

Another rustling of nearby bushes caught their attention. Laguna and Jim quickly took a protective stance around the purple hair girl as they waited for the intruder to make itself known. The brush began to get loader and loader until they could hear what sounded like arguing voices coming from a nearly bush. Weapons ready, they waited, until out of the brush stepped a very ticked of elf and fairy. 

"Would you be quiet already!" Gene shouted over his shoulder.

"Ya I'll be quiet as soon as you give me that bottle!" Mel stomped the ground, lifting up loose dirt.

The three stood where they were, confused. The two fighting creatures suddenly stopped and glanced at the others.

"What?" They spoke in unison.

"N-nothing..." Jim said waving a hand in the air. They sighed as the two went back to their bickering.

"Princess, you cannot stay here. You are to be married in less than two days. We must leave."

"I already told you. I'm not leaving. I don't want to get married." Laguna sighed. 

Jim didn't know what to think. Was she staying because she didn't want to get married, or because she cared about him? He blocked those thoughts out as fast as he could. He didn't want to know, all he knew was that she wanted to stay here and that was good enough. He sent his gaze to the tall knight, who quickly returned it.

"Did you...." Jim said, almost afraid to ask.

"Did I what?"

"Did you kill my father?" He said sternly. 

A look of shock crossed Laguna's face, "I would never kill an innocent." 

Jim lowered his gaze in thought, if he didn't, then who did? From the dark shadows of the trees, laughter began to fill the air. Behind him, Hanmyo screamed. Whirling around, he vision filled with the sight of three dark creatures, one of which held Hanmyo in its arms. She looked at him with fear brimming in her shining brown eyes.

"Hanmyo!" The two said in unison. "Let her go!" Jim continued.

"I think not. Our master has plans for her, so better say your farewells now." The other two creatures departed in a flash of speed. "Too late." And the third was gone, along with Hanmyo.

"No...." Jim whispered under his breath.

***********************

^^ Hee hee much fun! Hope yall liked this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it... sorry if i left ya hangin but the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Ja ne minna-san!


End file.
